


Mask

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Sad, angsty, but Kitty isn’t there :(, kitty be sad :(, masked balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Based on prompt 1 of the Ghosts October prompt list (I’m late, I know)





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got round to this, sorry it’s so short lol

Kitty never got to go to a masked ball. 

It had always seemed like such fun, but she had died too young and she’d always been somewhat of a sickly child. Her sister came home with tales of dances and courting, so vivid in what she described Kitty almost felt as if she was there but soon the illusion was gone and she was back in her old dull room.

The stories couldn’t actually take her to a ball, but she could play dress up with her sister when her parents weren’t there breathing down her neck, trying to keep her in bed. She wouldn’t mind it so much if it wasn’t so boring.

She really just wanted to have some fun in life, but no one seemed to want to let her leave their sight for even a moment. 

So, in a way, she did wear a mask. A mask of contentment and happiness and constant wonder. It was getting to the point that she was just permanently wearing it and it felt as if she was just turning into the mask she wore.

The mask she kept up was slowly merging with herself and she didn’t quite know how to separate them anymore.


End file.
